Reapers Way
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: Reapers ways, the way a warrior takes, honor over all, shame the greatest fear, shall, the Reaper change the Titans or will they change him.


I don't own Teen Titans, nor do i own Darker than Black.

Location: unknown.

A 9 years old looks himself in the mirror, but what he sees is not a 9 years old, what he sees is a killer, murderer, in the eyes of those around him, he isn't, for one sole reason, a killer/murderer gets a **Kicking** out of it, he doesn't, he hates it, but he knows he has to bear with it, even if just for few more hours, the reason?

 **Today is the day.**

with what resembles the armor of the so called Deathstroke, with a pitch black mask with a red visor, he looks at three person's around him.

To normal people this would be just kids playing around, I mean the oldest of them couldn't be older than fourteen years old, but normal people wouldn't been trained practically since birth to be the perfect soldiers.

"Today's the day, if any of you wants to back out, this is the time" the nine years old told the others looking them all in the eyes.

"I don't want to kill people" a four year old with the same equipment as the nine years old, said sadness evident in his voice "but, if we don't do this then, they will use us for our power until we either break and can't ever say no, or until we die, that's why you won't see me backing out"

"Is there really point in asking that?" a girl six years old questions looking annoyed at the question, wear the very same equipment than the other two kids "our dreams of freedom is beyond this day, I know you all enough to know that you three share my wish, i want to live free, or die free"

"What chance was there for me to back out" the fourteen years old who wears a whole set of black robes, black boots, black pants, black hodie with the hood up, and a plain white mas tha has a smile draw in it "when it was you with this plan"

They couldn't see it, but they knew he was smiling under the black mask

"here we born to be soldiers without emotions, to follow order's without hesitation" he looks at them "here we don't get names until we prove ourselves until then we are but numbers" he looks at the younger one "forty-six" he looks at girl "thirty-two" he looks at the teen "five" he points to himself "eleven, and then those names they give, those are but the nicknames for what we are good at"

He looks at forty-six "Oracle" at thirty-two l "Sniper" at five "Shinigami" he points to himself "Reaper, here we paws to a cause we don't even know, that ends today, cause, today we either fight and get freedom, or die trying, lets go"

They got out of the room, easily avoiding all cameras and security measures until the got to Central square, ironical enough the center of it all was the only way they could ever hope to escape.

Reaper use a laser gas to see all the sensors "there is simply no way to pass without activate one" he looks to Sniper and Oracle "look for a good shooting position, call when you find one and be ready to cover us" they nod and go.

Reaper sighs "well, this is it"

"Its all or nothing" Shinigami says.

" **LETS GO!"** they say, both running at the center.

The sirens go off, soon enough the sound of hundreds of soldiers coming at then is evident and also expected.

A man wearing heavy armor appears at the top of the central tower looking down at the prodigies "what is the meaning of this, Shinigami, Reaper"

Reaper locks eyes with heavy armored man"isn't obvious, today we claim our freedom"

"I see, as prodigies a thought better of you, but i was wishing for you guys to try, but you must understand that in this place you earn it, **CHARGE!** " the master of the place orders and every single one comes at then with a letal coordination.

"As if" Shinigami said while he avoids a sword slash jumping over three soldier only to land in the shoulders of a fourth one and snapping his neck, the using the dead body as a shiel for the shooters only grab the head of another soldier electricity going through his body until he/she didn't move anymore, the again usin the body as a shield just this time he blocked kunais with a leaf with something written on it, he been no fool throws the body to a group of them only for the body to explode taking the group out with it.

Reaper was more clean, every slash he give with his sword was a body falling in the ground, blocking kunais and bullets alike to the point that he actually throws them back, until he sees the face of one of those "soldiers" a child not younger than him one he once called brother, all of this "soldiers" are after all just like him, while he's stays still for a second one of the soldiers manage to put behind he about to try blok it, is shock when the soldiers head explodes.

 _'Sniper... Thanks'_ he quickly recovers a continue the clash just as when it begun a slash is a kill.

 _'That's right I won't mourn the, not now at least, that lesson i can agree with, only those that are ready to die, should kill, always fight with everything you have, because if you don't, you disrespect you're opponent'_ as he thought this the great and numerous soldiers that could be described as an army had been reduced to a few hundreds but even after seen that theirs forces had been annihilated those that remains didn't falter they went with everything they had, the soon ended.

"Impressive" the master said at the top of the tower with pride come Reaper the end is upon us"

Reaper started to go "what are you doing?" Shinigami asked not getting the point of it.

He's gonna call for backup, can't allow that now can i?"

Why not just go, there are a few shoppers here i know how to pilot it, we could just go"

"Unfortunately, look at that" he said pointing at a few towers "those are automatic antiaircraft tower's, they're all connected to this he knows that, he has the codes to deactivate them all, its by voice and only he can do it"

"Crap, now what?" Shinigami asked

"Contact the others and prepare two shoppers-" "two?" "as much as i don't like the guy he ain't honor less, he will deactivate the towers before the fight, then you go, and before you start protesting, we managed to get this far, there is just no way I gonna die now, go"

Shinigami although not liking the order, follow it nonetheless.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Master" Reaper said unsheating his sword.

"A moment" the man said pushing buttons in main console

 **"ENTER PASSWORD"** a mechanical voice said

"The four beast shall be free" the master said

 **CORRECT PASSWORD"**

"Reaper here, antiaircraft deactivate, move" Reaper informed his team.

 _"What about you?"_ it was Sniper

"Don't worry I got a business here i must finish first"

 _"but-"_ it was Oracle.

"You guys ain't getting rid of me that reasy, now go don't look back, I'll contact you later, understood?"

 _"understood"_ this was Shinigami before cutting the line.

"Reaper -"

"No" he said unsheating his sword "let's our sword do the talking"

"Very well" the Master said agreeing while he also unsheated his sword.

They both adopted their respective battle stances, during a long few seconds there was nothing, no sound, it was pure silence, both looking at each other eyes, they both took the first step locking swords seconds later, in fury of swipes and skills, both blocking any and all attacks, the Master finally seeing an opening the Master swipe at Reapers legs only for him to do a backflip and successfully kicking the Masters mask off, and reveal an Asian male about forty years that hel his long hair in a ponytail, this didn't stop them from continuing the battle, again fighting with pure skill, again they both block, deflect and avoid any attack they forced themselves into a stand-still, both pushing forward with all their might, the Master saw and potential opportunity and delivered an uppercut at Reaper taking his mask of in the process, revealing a veri same nine years old wit not as much but still long hair held in a ponytai, The master to not lose momentum push forward and knee him in his gut kick him to the ground planning to take the chance he prepare for delivering the final blow, bringing down in an arc way to his young opponent, only to feel and tremendous pain when the blade touch the floor, manages to look behind him to see Reaper in a stance with his swors almost sheathed.

 _ **TCH!**_

In a single motion he sheathed his sword and the heavy armor the Master had, started falling apart, the master soon fall too.

"You are an honorable man, will you accept dead with honor?" Reaper asked.

"Of course, before that though let me give you something" the Master with difficulty manage to stand up, making his way to heavy security door he put the password and it opened to reveal a mystic looking sword (just look for Tensa Zangetsu).

"This sword you see before you its called Tome Raremasen, meaning unstoppable, the name fits perfectly, when you take in mind that it's blade can cut anything, even Superman would lose a hand, its made so that it shakes every single second after been unsheathed and can only stops after been sheathed, its yours use it with honor and responsibility" The Master said.

"I really can't tell you how grateful I am" Reaper said politely taking the katana from his Master "but I can't let you live your sins are too many"

"I know, did you really believe I would ask for forgiveness"

"No, would be disappointed if you did"

"stand down" the Master complied

Reaper unsheathed the Tome Raremasen and cut one side of the building letting the roof fall, if one looked up one could see the moon in all its mystical appearance, but if you looked down...

You would see a battlefield, corpses.

"Come" Reaper said.

The Master complied knowing full well the honored dead he desired.

"Can you kill me there, i want to be with them, they all fought for me, they all died for me, the least I could do is to be their side in death."

"Sure"

"You desire a name dont you" The Master estate.

"Yes, I don't want to be eleven or The Reaper, I want those that are my friends to call me something else" Reaper said.

"Would it be ok for me to give you a name?"

"I'll decide whether or not it will be" Reaper said.

"Yoshitsune"

"I have heard about, you think i deserve such honor" Reaper said.

"Honestly since a child i been fascinated by him, today from all I've seen or heard, I see him in you, modern honored Lord of war"

The now named Yoshitsune put his foot on the Master back before pushing him, and later jump, and position himself, standing on his back foot pushing his head down.

"My children let me be the father you all deserve in the next life."

 _ **CRAAACK!**_

() () () ( Half an hour later) () () ()

Yoshitsune was crouch Tome Raremasen sheathed in his lap, torches light up, the smell of gasoline in the air, he stands up and makes his way to the othe shopper, thankfully the others had prepared it for him, he stops for a second and grabs a kunai from the floor, the he finally reached the shopper climbs up in to it, and stars elevating at a safe distance he stops in mid air opens the shoppers door and throws the kunai with an explosive paper in it, deciding he would prefer going than staying further, he advance in the night sky.

() () () ( An hour later) () () ()

The sun started rising he could look land, they apparently. Had been on an island not that far from civilization but pretty darn good hidden from it.

 _"Reaper"_ the others have finally contact him.

"Yoshitsune" he responded

 _"huh?"_

"it's my name guys, it's symbolizes my freedom"

 _"you won't come with us will you?"_

"No, I've decided i want to see the world, and i also wnt to protected, there are people out there that aren't like the Master, I want to stop them"

 _"but what about us"_

"Come on guys don't be depress, just lo at ourselves, a nine years old, a six years old, a four years old, and a third ten years old, manage to take a full trained army if that doesn't show what we are capable of I don't know what will"

"The sky is, no scratch that, there is no limit for what we can accomplish"

() () () () () () () () ()

Hope you guys can give me points for making this on the phone.

And I'm aware there is yet something to do with the Teen Titans in this, in the next one they will appear.


End file.
